Sakura The Ninja Pirate
by loveanime1999
Summary: Monkey D. Sakura the daughter of the former second mate of the Roger Pirates, Haruno D. Kizashi, Also the daughter of Monkey D. Mebuki. she is the granddaughter of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp, also the cousin of Luffy. she was born in Konohagakure village and lived with her father and mother but both died protecting her from The World Government. Yet...
1. The Story Of The Brothers and Sister

_**'''Luffy, Sakura And Ace! The Story Of How The Brothers and Sister Met!'''**_

 _Monkey D. Sakura_

Sakura has long bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. And was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino a close friend of her encouraged Sakura to wear her hair back.

Sakura wore a dark red dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she got from her village and used to accentuate her face.

she is the daughter of the former second mate of the Roger Pirates, _Haruno D. Kizashi_ , Also the daughter of _Monkey .Mebuki._ she is the granddaughter of the famed Marine, _Monkey D. Garp_ , also the cousin of _Luffy._ she was born in Konohagakure village and lived with her father and mother but both died protecting her from The World Government. A friend of her mother took care of Sakura. But right now...

In East Blue...The small Windmill Village.

The people in this village live in peace, but behind it... Lies a place where no one dares to set foot, Mt. Corvo.

Only the strong can survive there. The weak only find death in this place.

Yet...

"Like I said, jī-chan..." whined the black haired boy with a straw hat hanging behind his neck. "I'm gonna be a Pirate King..."

"What do you mean, 'Pirate King?!" snapped the old man, who had been pitching the boy by his cheek with his right hand , But the boy's cheek has been bent down somewhat as if he's rubber.

"Yeah! If you wanna be one. You got to be strong, just Like my dad!" added the pink haired girl with a grin holding Monkey D. Garp left hand "But I bet, I'm gonna be a better pirate then you!"

Hearing this. Garp let go her hand and smack Sakura across the head letting a bump grow "It hurts!" cried the pinklete rubbing the sore spot.

"You mean a marine!" Garp snapped at her this time. Took her hand once again, walking ahead.

Sakura pouted and looked away, on the otherhand Luffy snicker at her, which made Garp pitch Luffy's cheek harder. Luffy yelp in pain"L-Let go of me dammit!" he slapped Garp legs that had no Affect on him whatsoever.

"Sakura Ever since I left you with that numskull of a friend, now you're spouting nonsense about becoming a pirate" Garp growled, "And you Luffy, not only did you eat that Devil Fruit, but now you're spouting nonsense as well!"

"Luffy, Sakura, The two of you and Ace..." he glance between them still walking ahead "Are destined to become great marines!" The old man yelled.

Luffy ignoring his yelling and said "Damn it...I'm made of rubber, why does this hurt?!" his face boucne up and down "Please let go, jī-chan!"

Garp also ignored him and yelled "Leaving Sakura in Konohagakure village and leaving Luffy in that peaceful Windmill village was a mistake! Of all things , a Ninja Pirate and a Pirate King"

"Yes." both Sakura and Luffy remark rather bluntly in unison unaffected by his yelling.

"You imbeciles" shouted Garp angrily. "And you Luffy!, becoming friends with that damn Red Hair Shanks is completely unacceptable!" He continued talking and Kept on walking while pulling Luffy's cheek, not noticing that Luffy had stretched out his hand toward a large tree close by, wrapping his arms around it.

"I'm gonna become..." Luffy spoke with a hint of challenge. Holding the tree not letting it go.

Sakura wanted to say something about the tree breaking. But it was too late. The tree had broke and was thrown to Garp, hitting him on the head. with Luffy still hugging it.

"As strong as Shanks is!" finished Luffy.

"Why You!" Garp turned around yelling.

Sakura tried not to laugh "Ma,ma jī-chan calm down..." she said as Luffy and Garp glare at each other.

After both Garp and Luffy finally stopped glaring at each other, all three of them headed deeper into the forest, the pink haired girl and the black haired boy stood in front a house with their granddad . The house didn't look big or small, instead it looked medium size.

Garp headed towards the door and little Sakura right behind him, but Luffy kept staring at the house "What's this place?" he wondered Then ran around to explore.

Knock, Knock, Knock...

The pink haired girl watches her Ojī-chan knocking non stop through the door, though there was no response, the old man kept knocking.

Knock, Knock, Knock...

"So annoying!" yelled a woman in irritation while slamming the door with annoyance. The woman looked rather tall and overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face. smoking a cigarette. She wears a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots. "Who's the reckless daredevil?!" She continued yelling, her eyes still closed not opening them ever since she slammed the door open.

"It's me." Garp responded with his deep and booming voice.

The woman opens her eyes then widened them in surprise and disbelief hearing that voice "G-Garp-san!" She shouted taking a step back. behind her stood two person also looking shock, both had their mouth wide.

Now let me tell you who are these people!

The woman before, Is Curly Dadan The boss of a Mountain Bandit. and the one on the right is Dogra. A member of Dadan's bandits. Dogra's most distinctive trait is his short height, He wears a polka-dotted dungarees and, much like many other Mountain Bandits, he has a turban on his head. He carries a sword fitting his size on his back. He seems to be carrying a dictionary. The one on the left is Magra. He is also a member of the Dadan Family. His appearance resembles that of a chicken. He has what appears to be a wattle on his chin, and a comb on his bald head. He has a mustache and sideburns, and big eyelashes. He wears a decorated jacket paired with a scarf around his neck, and a pairs of shorts held up by a standard sash. He also sports what appear to be long, striped socks. He carries a saber on his right hip.

The three of them gulped as they see Garp standing in front of them, including the little girl behind him. Garp just smirked at the nervous trio reaction.

"You seem to be doing Well." Garp voice obviously showed his amusement.

"You've gotta to be kidding me!" Dadan protested "Seriously, I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace is already ten years old, you know!"

Garp laugh it off then said "Is he? Has it really been that long?" he laughed again "How's he doing?"

Dogra looked rather annoyed and replied "It's nothing to laugh at! If he get's any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all! Just take him with you!"

Sakura looked confused "Ace?" but before she could think about it, Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled her into running around with him.

"H-Hey Luffy." Sakura called in a slight whine. But of course he ignored her and kept moving from place to place. she was led by her hand. Sakura sighed, Luffy had always like to move around, never staying in one place which mean always getting into trouble. Sometimes he'd drag her along with him. However, The girl didn't say it was not fun hanging around with him.

Meanwhile, Dadan who was distract by watching the two as they kept running back and forth yelled in frustration "Shessh, these kids so distracting!"

So before they could get going somewhere far, Garp grabbed they're collar in each hand facing them toward the three bandits with a smirk on his face "Take care of them too."

"Huh?"

"Now, come on, Luffy, Sakura. say Hello."

"Yo." Luffy greeted in a salute manner.

"Heya" Sakura greeted with a wave.

Magra puts a hand behind his head and ask "Who's kids are they?"

"My grandson and granddaughter." Garp simply answered.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?" All Three bandits exclaimed in surprise.

"We've gotta take care of two more?! " the short man inquired but Garp just smirked widely and nodded.

"Garp's...I mean...Garp-san's grandson and granddaughter?!" stuttered Dandan in a loud voice, something that she's trying to grasp.

After some time...

Dandan, Dogra and Magra sat kneeling on the ground with hands on their lap. Each had refusing expression "Not happening!" the three said unison.

The vice admiral smiled while crossing his arms "Well, you have to make a decision. Do you want to spend your life behind bars...or will you raise them?" Garp threaten them making the bandit sweat-drop "I've turned a blind eye so far, but you've committed as many crimes as there are stars in the sky." he laugh out-loud.

"No way!" the three bandits complained.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Luffy were a fair distance away from them. Luffy was picking his nose which Sakura found disgusting while watching his surrounding. suddenly Luffy blows his nose letting his boogers fall to the ground. Sakura who saw this couldn't help smacking her cousin across the head yelling in disgust. But the boy doesn't seem to mind her hitting him, instead he laugh it off.

The pink haired girl sigh taking her eyes off of him, and glance toward to where her granddad is. It looks like He intend on letting Luffy and her living here with these people. The thought of it made Sakura sigh yet again "Hey Luffy, what do you think about this place?" she asked.

Luffy turned around staring at three bandit then answer in a loud voice "A crappy looking mountain hut!" Dandan heard what the boy said and starts standing on her feet yelling at Luffy pissed "You want to die, you brat ?!" but the boy didn't give her any attention as he follow a flying bug holding on Sakura hand with him. "He's not listening!" yelled Dandan shock falling over.

Sakura groaned calling Luffy's name and was about to tell him to stop but she felt something wet across her cheek. "What was that?" the boy turned around looking over Sakura cheek. The pink hair girl touch her cheek "It's spit! Nasty!"

"Who's there?!" yelled Luffy his eyes searching through the dark forest until he found a figure sitting on a huge rock then got closer pointing at him with a angry expression on him face "Hey! You! Apologize! That's gross!"

"Yeah!" shouted Sakura wiping her cheek "What's wrong with you! spiting at me like that!" Sakura also came closer to the huge rock wanting to know who was this person. she saw is a boy, Possibly couple years older then she is.

"Oh! Ace!" greeted Garp from behind them.

"You're back, Ace!" said another voice.

The boy who was named Ace kept staying silent, staring at Luffy and Sakura.

"Hey! Apologize!" Luffy repeated with a glare not hearing anyone at the moment. on the other-hand Sakura took a deep breath, and felt it's not worth it, just getting into a fight over something this small.

"Luffy, it's fine he doesn't need to apologize." Sakura said trying to stop Luffy from glaring at the boy, but it seem it didn't work because Luffy kept glaring at him.

"Luffy, Sakura, That's Ace." Garp walked over towards them "He's two years older then Sakura, so that mean he's three years older then you, Luffy." he explained then smirked " Starting today, you two will be living with these people."

Hearing this. The three bandit start to whine "You just decided that by yourself?!" Garp ignore them, looking at Luffy who haven't stop glaring at Ace "Try to get along!" he smack Luffy at the top of his head. The boy protested as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head.

"You think this is settled?!" shouted the woman still not accepting it, with the other two bandit agreeing with her. But with a single deathly glare from Garp. The trio expression turned into a frightened one and gulped. Within seconds they start to stand straight with a salute "We'll take care of him!" they shout at the same time all whining forgotten.

"Then my business here is done." with that said the vice admiral left.

Ace got down from the huge rock. Luffy walked in front of him narrowing his dark eyes towards him "Apologize to Sakura!" he damand but Ace smiply ignored him as he pass by them as if he hadn't notice them at all.

Turning around, "Wait" Luffy was about to follow him but was stopped by Sakura grabbing his arm "Luffy, it's fine."

Luffy looked a bit surprise. knowing Sakura, she would lose her temper by now like usual... weird. he looked directly into her eyes "You sure?" The boy asked.

Sakura smirked pulling the straw hat that was around his neck into his head "All he did was little spit. It's nothing to get angry over."

Luffy touch his straw hat remembering the time when a bandit threw some beer at shanks. Yet all he said was ' _All they did was spill some beer. It's nothing to get angry over_.' shanks laugh it off. Luffy nodded with a grin looking to Sakura "I got it!"

"Good." Sakura's smirk turn into a smile.

Luffy had slight glint in his eyes as he raises his fist in the air "Then Ace could be our friend!"

"W-Wait W-What?!" Sakura stuttered as Luffy grabbed her hand, running toward The mountain bandit hut. The two kids walked inside glancing around at their surroundings "Where'd he go?" Luffy wonder out-loud searching for Ace.

"You really serious about becoming friends with him?!" Sakura sigh and shook her head feeling she did that alot today.

"shishishishishi of course!" Luffy let out a laugh.

The two enter the hut.

Much to Sakura and Luffy surprise. Two Bandits grabbed both of them from behind with a sword around each neck. Sakura let out a startled cry while struggling in the man strong grip while Luffy had a slight panic on his face.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked the man who has Sakura in his arm.

"Let go of me!" Luffy looked at the sharp object in front of him in even more panic.

"If you any of you don't want die, then fork over you cash!" This time the one who had Luffy threaten.

"We don't have any money!" yelled Sakura in irritation, her temper raising by the second.

"Then call your parents and make'em bring some cash!" stated the man before.

"We only got jī-chan..." Luffy repiled.

"Then call your Gramps here! What's your Gramps's name?" the man hissed out towards Sakura and drew his sword closer to Sakura neck.

"Garp-san." answered a voice. Hearing that name the two Bandit froze, turning up to look at the speaker.

"These kid are..." They sweat drop looking down to the source of the voice letting both Sakura and Luffy go. Sakura used this Opportunity to kick the man in the shin glaring at him. The man yelp in pain glaring back to little Sakura and was about to hit her but stopped when Dogra spoke.

"They're gonna live with us from now on." answered Dogra again.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" All of the Mountain Bandits in the hut sang in unsion with surprise.

"Why did you take them?!"

"This isn't a nursery school, you know!"

"Boss, you're totally gutless!"

One by one all Mountain Bandits starts to complain about taking care of them.

"Shut it, you scumbags!" yelled Dadan the boss of the mountain bandit interpreting them and pulled a huge basket full of meat "It's time for dinner!"

Previous thoughts forgotten, they ran towards the food like a wild animals with drools on their mouth like haven't eaten in years, fighting with each other over it.

"I want some meat too!" And of course Luffy eyes sparkle. The meat lover joined them trying to take some piece of meat, but each time. He gets closer someone stops him and steal it, even a white dog stole the last one. Poor Luffy didn't get any.

Sakura shook her head as she looked around and mutter "Life here won't be easy That's for sure..."

"Hey brats!" called Dandan and gave each of them a small bowl of rice with copes sticks and a glass of water "Your food." she simply said then started eating her own food which by the way. Is a nice cocked meat.

Luffy looked at the bowl with unstained expression. He took the bowl pouring all of it, into his mouth swallowing in one go. While Sakura just ate with her chopsticks and watch as "Another bowl!" Luffy asked for another filling.

"Pops, I want another bowl!" Luffy rasied his bowl as Dandan took a bite of her food.

"I'm a woman!" she yelled at Luffy angry "And don't you two realize where you've been left?!"

"No." Luffy and Sakura said unison. The straw hat boy still has his bowl raised up and the pinkette just chewed away her rice.

Dadan turned her expression into dark one with a evil grin "Then I'll tell you. This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule , The Dandan Family!"

"Mountain bandits?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"I hate those guys!" Luffy narrowed his eyes lowering the bowl. he remembered the time when Bandits throw beer at shanks and throwing him into the ocean with him almost drowning.

Dandan banged a knife against the floor close to Luffy as she put it down harshly "Shut it, you damn brat! Its already a pain in the ass raising both you and her!" she yelled as a vein clearly shown on her forehead "If you don't want to be here, that's fine by us! Just go somewhere and die like an animal!"

"Ma, ma Boss..." Magra tried to calm down her.

Luffy ignore her and looked at Sakura with puppy eyes "I'm still hungry..." Sakura show him her empty bowl and said "Me too..." both turn around at the sound loud chewing. It was Ace eating about six pieces of meat.

Sakura and Luffy stares at him with hunger in their eyes "I want some of that meat..." Luffy said with drools on the edge of his mouth. The pink haired girl also felt the same but that doesn't mean she have a monster stomach like Luffy. Its just a small bowl of rice isn't enough!

Dadan brought her meat infront of them, letting the smell cover they're noses. Luffy couldn't handle it and was about to take a bite out of it. But Dandan pulled it back with a smirk taking a bite out of it"I'll have you know, this is all buffalo meat that Ace brought us. He shares it with us so he gets to sit at our table. The life of a mountain bandit is harsh." The smirk on her face widen towards the two of them "Staring tomorrow, we'll work you two half to death! Cleaning. Laundry. Shoe polishing and weapon polishing! Theft, looting, swindling and killing!" her expression changed into a serious look, the smirk now gone "And listen...you and the another brat are not gonna say a single word to Garp about stuff we make you do! One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day! That all giving each of you" after saying all that. the smirked had return to her face especially since the two of them looked down covering their expression "Anything else, you'll have to get for yourself. Each of you have to raise yourself to be strong."

"Alright." Came their reply staring at her with blank expression not a hint of fear shown.

Dandan falls over her head from the shock "You two are fine with it?!" she shouted "You should be crying by now! especially you!" she pointed toward Sakura.

"Jī-chan threw me and Luffy into the jungle once." The pink haired girl replied with a shrug.

"Earthworms, frogs, snakes, mushrooms...If this is a forest, then there's plenty of stuff to eat!" Luffy raises his fist in the air with a smile "Beside, I'm gonna be pirate someday! So I've gotta deal with at least this much!"

Sakura nodded in agreement and huffed "Being a pirate won't be easy but that won't stop me becoming a ninja pirate."

Ace glance towards them then stood up heading to the door.

While the mountain bandits help Dandan head out of the floor, Luffy notice Ace leaving "Where's he going?" he wondered out-loud staring at Ace back. Luffy grab Sakura hand and stood up "Let's Follow Him!"

"A-again!" Shouted Sakura as they chase him.

"And where are you two going?!" yelled Dandan pissed watching the two of them leave blood flowing out of her head from the fall before "Wait...did they say 'pirate'?!" she realized but the two had already gone "Dammit, They're not listening at all!"

At the door, Luffy and Sakura kept calling Ace who ignored them closing the door behind him. The two exchange glance then push the the door open following Ace.

"Oi!"

"Wait up!"

"Oi!"

Ace finally stopped and turned around looking them down from a high hill. The pink haired and straw hat boy face lit up. Luffy waved his arms up and said "I'm Luffy"

"I'm Sakura" Sakura raised her arm and waves.

"She my cousin, Sakura not angry that you spat on her anymore!" Luffy shouted with a grin"It's nothing to get worked up about! Let's be friends!"

"Yeah, come on lets be friends!" Sakura also shouted with a smile.

"Are you going somewhere?" Luffy asked in a shout the grin haven't left his face.

Ace stares at them with a emotionless expression and walked closer to the edge of the cliff and kicked a large tree, the tree cracked. he kicked another time completely breaking it in half and pushed the broken tree towards Luffy and Sakura without any remorse or regard. Luffy and Sakura watched Ace in confusion. But When the tree start rolling at them in super speed, both widen their eyes like they're pop out any minute.

Sakura and Luffy turned around...And...Ran as fast as they can, but all awaited them is...

"A dead end?!" Luffy yelled in fear. A gaint boulder were blocking their way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" both Sakura and Luffy screamed, but stopped until.

WHHHHHAAAAAMMMMMMM...CRASH! The sound of the tree hitting onto boulder echoed in the forest.

Ace merely glance toward it and left without a word.

When they saw a dead end, Sakura had thought that she would be crashed broken bones all dead.

She was wrong.

She flew from being thrown by Luffy at a considerable distance to a nearby bush cushioning her fall.

Sakura realizes that she was indeed alive and breathing when she found herself face down to the ground with a bush covering her face. And the first thought occurred to her was Luffy, She panicked. Sakura stood up and ran back. But all she saw was that damn broken tree made by Ace, near the boulder. She yelled his name.

"Sakura." He answered to her relief.

The pink haired girl walked to the source of his voice which between the boulder and the tree she pushed the huge piece of wood aside with her monstrous strength in ease and found Luffy flatten in the ground under the tree "It's a good thing Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi ( Rubber Rubber Fruit or Gum-Gum Fruit )" she muttered to herself with a slight smile.

"Ah, I'm ..." Luffy sat up and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile at her.

Sakura moved over to him and smacked Luffy at the top of his head "Baka!" she yelled "I know that we would almost died! but couldn't you do something better then throwing me like that!"

"Sorry, sorry" Luffy apologized but he didn't seem sorry at all which made a vein appear on her forehead. She was about to yell again until suddenly he stood up .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ace left!" Luffy ran off looking for him, completely forgetting Sakura.

"Tch." the pink haired girl clicked her tongue in annoyance, watching Luffy ran off like that.

So she doesn't have much of a choice but to ran after him.

After some time...

Ace walks deeper to the forest and stepped to a unsteady bridge with careful footstep. But stopped when he felt a another wight and a shift entering the bridge, He looked around only to find Luffy panting. The boy took a breath and give a big grin to Ace.

Ace stare at Luffy for a moment then slowly approached him, which made Luffy grin grew wider. the pipe in Ace girp tightening. he started running foward and swung it to the boy. His eyes was full of hatred. With a look of surprise, Luffy was thrown out of the bright. Falling into a valley below, screaming in horrer while Ace looked at him with a dark look. And Sakura who had been chasing Luffy, was finally able to caught up to him, but.

The pink haired girl shouted Luffy name in fear. And watch as her cousin falling for his doom. she turned her gaze to Ace and found him looking back to her, there was no regert in his eyes. All she could see was killing intent radiating off of him. Sakura glared at him, her eyes were blazing with rage yet the older boy seem unfazed by it and continue his way as if nothing happen.

Sakura shook her head, thinking now is not the time to get thing first, save Luffy!

She turned around and ran as fast as she can. Using this time her Chakra.

Sakura lived in Konohagakure, (Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Within the village there are many powerful ninja's. these ninjas wield chakra.

Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. Sakura Mother was ninja. which made Sakura able to wield chakra as well.

As the pink haired girl reach to the bottom of the valley to where Luffy had most likely to fall. Sakura couldn't find him anywhere! she frowned, but the girl notices a shadow under the river.

Wait! could it be?!

she jumped into the water without a second thought.

Meanwhile back with Ace.

"Oi! Ace has returned!" shouted one of the mountain bandit as he watched the boy headed towards the hut and brought with some fish to eat.

"Food!" the other bandits cheered.

While the bandits men went to admire the food, Dogra glance around searching for Luffy and Sakura, after not seeing any of them he then start to ask "Ace, you came back alone?"

The boy ignore him and walk away.

"What about...Luffy and Sakura?" this time Magra asked "Wasn't they with you?"

Ace didn't turned around still walked away until he stopped and replied coldly "Hell if I know."

Nighttime came by, but still no Luffy nor Sakura.

Both Magra and Dogra stood at the tower above the roof hut, each had monoculars because the two of them had been trying to find any sign of Garp Grandkids "Where are they, and what are they up to?" The short man wondered-out.

Magra lowers his monoculars and shurged "Maybe the two of them are dead?"

This time Dogra lowers his monoculars face turning blue "If they are, Garp's gonna kill us." he sweat-drop.

"Boss won't be too happy, either..." Margra bit his finger thinking about it.

Dogra and Magra sigh and went bact to their hut.

it looks like they don't need to worry about their boss getting angry, after all, when Dogra explained everything to her, she doesn't seem to care about them and just kept drinking sake with her face all red.

"Pull yourself together, Boss!" The short man scolded to her.

"What'd you say?" Dandan yelled with a grin.

"Listen to me," Dogra raised his voice in exasperation "Won't it look bad that both went missing the first day they got here?!"

"Leave me alone! if both died, then they're dead, nothing we can do about it!" their boss scoffed and began drinking again.

"Garp-san is gonna kill us." the taller man countered.

"Tch" she clicked her tongue in annoyance then pour herself more sake "Why do we have to look after Garp-san's Grandkids in the first place?! This isn't kindergarten, damnit!" she took a sip then countied complaining "He should look after his own grandkids!"

"So why didn't you tell him that?" the taller man retorted back, his voice low. however, Dandan heard him.

"What was that?!" she snapped in a threaten manner, which made him rasie his hands infornt of his face in a sign of surrender.

"Besides," Dandan still haven't finish complaining as she countined "I've had enough of that Ace, too! In my opinion, it'd be best if he just went somewhere and died. Then we could tell Garp it was an accident! It's true that ' _the devil children have the devil's luck'!"_ the woman chuckled darkly "He's the devil's son!" she announced then yelled complately turning drunk "If the Goverment finds out about this, what do you think they'd do to us?!"

"Ma, ma, Boss" Magra tried to calm her down.

"Don't you think you've had too much to drink?" Dogra scolded to her again.

While that, the three Bandits haven't notice Ace overhearing them with narrowed eyes full of haterd and rage.


	2. Here Comes Sabo!

_**'''Here Comes Sabo! The Boy At The Gary Terminal!'''**_

A week had passed, yet there was no sign of Luffy or Sakura, well until today. So in the middle of night, when all of the Montain Bandits are asleep. Except for Pochi The Dadan family dog (the same white dog that stole a piece of meat from Luffy) who is suddenly barking outside loudly.

Hearing it, Dogra woke up "Mmmm..." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes before opening them "How annoying!..." Dogra felt pissed hearing the dog's voice from outside and reluctantly dragged himself off the futon getting to the door .

"Why don't you shut up?..." The short man shouted as he opened the door while rubbing his eyes once more. Dogra looked and found something unexpected.

"Boss! Boss Dandan!"He called instantly in a panic. However Magra came instead as he heard the short man shout and turned to see whats up "Who is...Ahh!" the tall man jump in shock.

This time Dandan finally came and pushed Magra out of her way to looked outside "Who's there?" she asked then widen her eyes at what she saw "It's them!" Dadan yelled.

On the opposite side of them, Luffy and Sakura stood with heavy breaths, Sakura's arm draped over Luffy's shoulders supporting herself, while his arm was around her for extra help. The two of them had wounds and teeth mark covering in their bodies, showing that the two were in a pretty rough experience.

"Luffy and Sakura came back!"

"These Fools..."Dadan stared at the two kids and stepped foward "Are still alive?!" She questioned pulling Luffy cheek in one hand while the other poke Sakura's forehead as if checking if they're real. The woman soon snapped remebering how she haven't seen them in a week.

"Where were you?!"

"Ma, ma, boss." the tall man spoke up, calming the woman over, seeing how the boss would snapped at the two kids, he then asked in a curious tone ."Where were you two and what were you doing?"

"We've been chased by wolves at the bottom of the valley." Luffy answered, cheeks still being pulled at.

The three Bandits looked at Luffy in coufusion.

"What were you brats doing at the bottom of valley?" Dogra inquired.

Both Sakura and Luffy felt beads of sweat on their forehead at his question, not wanting to tell them the turth, Sakura quickly replied saying in a vague tone. "Nothing really..."

Dandan pinched her cheeks in annoyance.

Dorga figured the two won't talk anyone, so he changed the topic and said in a relief voice. "Anyway, it's nice that both of you are okay."

Magra agreed with him, while Dandan on the other-hand, didn't seem to be relieved as them, her face contorted into furious scowl as she yelled "It's not okay! The pests came back!" the woman grabbed both thier collars dragging them inside the hut. Once inside, she throws them into a storage room with Ace inside sleeping in his futon "Why don't you two go to bed tonight?" Both of you gotta work from tomorrow!" She seethed before slamming the door shut, moments later Luffy immediately fell asleep and Sakura yawned, laying her head against the ground.

"ALREADY?" she slammed the door open with a sweat-drop.

The following day, Morning had arrived and before Sakura knew it, she was being dragged by Luffy again. The wounds had been stitched up and both changed into better clothes. The pink haired girl watched as Luffy shouts trying to gain Ace atention, yelling about being friends, She started to remembers what Luffy said when the two of them were in the bottom of the valley yesterday.

 _Flashback:-_

 _"Luffy why do you keep on chasing Ace?! and want to be friends?! that guy wanted to kill you!" Sakura almost screamed at him._

 _Luffy turned to her and only said with surprisly serious face_ _"It's better then being alone."_

 _"..."_

Recalling his face back then, Sakura couldn't help letting out a sigh, Luffy can very straightforward about what he wants to be and how he feels, which she founds bizarre and tiring . Looking back to her cousin, Sakura notice as Ace ignores Luffy and rans away. Luffy being a idiot follows him without a second thought, and quickly grabs Sakura hand and hastily tugs her along.

"H-Hey! Slow down!" she cries, her body whipped around like a rag doll under boy's not very gentle pull. 'Even if he's an idiot, he's my cousin' she unconsciously thought as she smiled gently.

"Boss!" Dogra called out in a loud voice watching as the two follow Ace "They're going after Ace again!"

Hearing this, Dandan immediately went outside while still brushing her teeth "Hey! You two gotta do chores around the house!" she yelled,a vein clearly shown on her forehead showing that she angry.

Luffy turned around letting go Sakura's hand, stuck out his tongue with lowering his left eye in a mocking manner "No thank you!" he taunts.

Dadan left eye twitched in irritation.

Sakura pretended not to noitce Dandan's expression. As she waved her hands in a goodbye with a smirk.

The woman got even more angered. She quickly rasied her arm, shouting "These damn kids won't listen me at all!" but it hardly did anything to Luffy and Sakura, who ignored her.

"Ma, ma Boss." Magra suddenly appeared. In which made Dandan yell at him.

"Bring them back right!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Luffy and Sakura chased Ace, both kept shouting Ace name telling him to wait up. But when hearing their shouts, Ace ran even faster then before. In result Sakura and Luffy also ran faster too. they crawled under and jumped through rivers, climbing cliffs, almost ending up dead in every situation. Without realizing, time pass by.

The two always kept going after Ace and losing him. But it went on everyday.

1 month...

2 month...

3 month...

No matter if it rained and was windy...

Luffy and Sakura kept going after Ace desperately.

One day, a bee-hive fell on Luffy. the other day when the two counter The beast of Mt. Corvo and almost gotten eaten, that day was the first time Ace attempt to help them but in the end he didn't. Somehow even after all that happen, the two had a smile on their faces.

Now, Luffy and Sakura had been chasing Ace for 3 months with cuts and bruises All over...

"Luffy look! It's the end of the forest." Sakura walked straight to the source of light with Luffy following behind. They were about to reach the end of the forest when they suddenly stopped."What is this place?" Luffy glanced around.

The two of them discovered a junkyard.

This place is called Gray Terminal.

It's a place on the north side of Mt. Corvo where the Dadan family lives. It is a smoky pile of discarded junk. Unwanted things ended up here. And here live rogues who were shunned from mainstream society. Unsurprising, it's a lawless area. Crime and disease abound since there are no docters.

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe we earned this much!" spoke a man with medium-height, the man had blond spiky hair and was wearing a purple jacket and black short. in his hand a bag full of money.

"Porchemy-san was right!" spoke another man, he had a thick moustach and beard and was wearing a cap under his dark green hoodie and yellow short. He smirked and then said "That greedy merchant begged for it when we said that it was treasure from the Grand Line!"

The man with blond spiky hair also smirked "In fact, it was just junk that we found washed up on the shore!"

"We were lucky that he was just a coward who has never gone to sea! Well, we've never been to sea, either!" the two laugh off, not noticing a young boy following them or when he attacked, robbing them.

Sakura froze, held her breath as she stare at the place around her. Luffy kept calling Ace name and left without her noticing. in otherwords the two got separated. So when Sakura turned around Luffy was gone!

"Damnit! I lost Luffy.." she muttered in irritation and began exploring the place. It was little hard moving around with junk under your feet but Sakura kept stumbling forward. It wasn't long before the pink haired girl heard some screaming of obviously male voices. Sakura tilted her head and followed their voice. She listened carefully to the sounds of this place to see if anyone was near. Then heard a sharp strong thud like a head collided to the ground moving closer to investigate, she saw a person on the ground holding his left cheek as if someone had punch him there. above stood most likely the curlpit with a grin on his face.

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you'd just given it to me" a low voice came from the curlpit somewhat smugly and grinned as the other man eye's narrowed. But the curlpit frown when another guy came and took something from the fallen man hand.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Thank you very much!" The guy run away, however he was stopped when a young boy with a straw hat stood on his way "Outta my way, brat!" he glared as Luffy stares blanky at him. seeing the boy not moving he slowly brought his hand to under his coat getting knife out then muttered quietly "Hurry up, Or I'm gonna..." There's a sudden feeling of anxiety in Sakura as she watch him, but there was no need to worry as the curlpit from before shouted in rage.

Hearing this the guy clicked his tongue in annoyance and moved aside running away.

Sakura shook her head and went off to where Luffy is.

Luffy notices her and starts to smile.

Thwack!

But before long Sakura smacked Luffy across his head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Luffy whined meaning she had used some charkra.

"Just a second I let my eyes off of you! You dissappear!" she snapped rasing a fist in the air.

"B-But I was looking for Ace.." Luffy pouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." the pink haired girl waved her hand at his poor excuse.

Walking ahead she notices a familiar figure of Ace going to the forest. She turned to poke Luffy gaining his attention and pointed to where Ace had went, within moments, Luffy broke out a mischievous grin and followed him. She rolled her eyes and began to follow Luffy.

After chasing Ace, both Luffy and Sakura are currently in the forest watching him and another boy from under the huge tree their sitting at.

"I robbed some thugs near the main gate" Sakura heard Ace said, revealing that Ace and another boy have been stealing money and other valuable, hiding somewhere close to them.

"Damn! you won again!" this time she heard the other boy voice.

"It doesn't matter if you win or lose." Ace smiled looking at his friend "It's been 5 years since we started to put money in our 'Pirate saving' We worked hard for it."

"Yes, we did." the boy grinned back, he stood up letting both Sakura and Luffy see how he looks "We're gonna leave the East blue and go somewhere these people have never dreamed of. It's exciting just to think about it!" his grin grew saying these words. The boy had a missing tooth and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle.

Ace still had a gentle expression until it became serious once he saw his friend haven't cover their tearsure yet "Now put it away. We can't let anybody to see it." Ace argued.

"I wonder how much we need to get a pirate ship?" he asked ignoring what he said before.

"I don't know 10 million or 100 million?" Ace let out a fond smile "Long way to go"

They remained silent until...

"A pirate ship" a loud shout came from under the tree. Both got startled by it, and covered the tearsure in a rush.

Looking down, Ace saw the figures of the two of them. The figures of Luffy and Sakura.

A long, weighted sigh escaped Sakura as she facepalmed "You idiot." the girl muttered under her breath.

"You guys! Are you gonna become pirate?!"Luffy yelled, waving his arms up excitedly "Me and Sakura gonna become one, too!" the boy grinned showing all his teeth very happy about ths news.

Ace and the boy jaw hit the floor looking quiet shock, then the two exchange glances from each other, stunned expression suddenly changed to a scowl face. They approached them with hurry footsteps.

"Be quiet!" both Ace and the boy hissed in unsion smacking Luffy at the top of his head, and without warning both Sakura and Luffy found themself tie to a tree.

"Ace!" joy radiated from Luffy as Ace face them"I didn't know that you travel this far everyday!" he said cheerfully.

"Shut up!" The older boy grumbled.

"Did you guys had to tie us up?!" Sakura whined while sturggling with the rope.

"I said shut up!"

"Is this Luffy and Sakura that you were talking about?" The boy with the large black top hat questioned, he crossed his arms looking over the two while having a stick pipe in his left Luffy beamed at his words "Oh, you told him about me?!"

"I told him how annoying you are." Ace scoffed, eyes flickered towards him.

"He also told me that you're empty-headed." The other boy added.

Hearing this, Luffy laughed "Hahaha, I see."

Ace and The boy frowned at Luffy, clearly surprise at his reaction "Doesn't he realize that we're insulting him?" the boy asked turning to Sakura. The pink haired girl only laughed nervously unable to come up with a decent answer.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Ace spoke "They finally got me here although I didn't take any walkable routes."

But he was ignored as Luffy suddenly said grinning at Ace's friend "Are you a friend of Ace's? Be my friend too, buddy!"

"Shut up!" he slamed his pipe to ground, looking slightly pissed "You can't call me 'buddy'!

Unaffeccted by the boy's attitude Luffy asked cheerfully "Then, what's your name?"

"Sa-I'AM NOT TELLING YOU!" The boy yelled at the end as he was about to tell his own name.

Sakura gave a cheeky smile and teased "Aw, Why not?" she cooed, " It's just a name～"

The glare sent her way told that he didn't appreciate her little comment. then his expression turnned sour now thinking how much a pain those two would be "This why I told you to live here with me! The daily round trip-training on the mountain road turned out to be bad!" he huffed. Shaking his head, he returned to whats important right now and asked "What should we do?"

"They found our secret, They're gonna tell somebody if nothing is done." Ace answered in a low voice letting a tense atmosphere surounding them and Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

"We gotta Kill them." Ace announced with a straight face.

Sabo nodded agreeing to him and said "Alright, let's do it."

The looks of disbrief covered both Luffy and Sakura.

"WHAT?!" Luffy cried at the top of his lungs "DOOOOOOOOON'T KIIIIIIIILLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEE! Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sakura Heeeeeeeeeeeelp me! I Doooooooooon't wanna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The straw hat boy wailed loudly hurting Sakura's sensitive ears.

"Shut up, you fool!" Sabo tried covering Luffy mouth but failed doing so as Luffy kept squirming around.

"Sabo, kill him first already!"

"What?! you do it!"

"I've never killed anybody before!" Ace yelled in annoyance.

"Me either! And I don't know how!" Sabo yelled back.

"How about you let us go?" Sakura butted in, making the two arguing duo turn to her direction.

"Shut it!" Sabo and Ace shouted in usion towards her.

Sakura flinched at their tone, then scowled at Ace and Sabo "Stingy! Even though it's your fault my Ear-Drums are about to be shattered!"

Ace glared to Sakura "It's him" he pointed at Luffy who haven't stop crying loudly " That you should blame! Brat!"

She snorted "Brat huh? I don't want hear that from a kids who's only two years older then me." Sakura sneered as she glared back to him "And I bet that you'r more of a brat then me!"

"What did you say ?! Stupid girl!" Ace shot back.

"That your a brat and a Stupid jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

The two glared at each other untill "Can you two be quiet!" Sabo decided to interfere by yelling at them, he sighed and asked Ace returning to the previous conversation "How are we suppose to kill them now?! That Luffy fellow won't shut up!"

"DON'T THROW ME INTO WATER!" Luffy suddenly cried out.

Sakura found herself wanting to facepalm "Luffy..." she groaned in exasperation.

"Okay, let's head to the river!" The pink haired girl paled at hearing Ace idea.

"Why did he tell us that?" Sabo wondered, genuinely confused.

"He's stupid! just like her!" Ace replied.

"Hey!" Sakura said, sounding very offended.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp me!" The starw hat boy shouted with a cry once more.

"Shut up!" Ace and Sabo yelled at the same time, surprisingly even Sakura yelled. The unexpected happened, Luffy stopped crying ...It was Silence untill he started to cry again even louder then before. And because of that, a bunch of Pirates suddenly turned their attention towards the forest.

"I hear a voice from the forest!" a voice shouted from afar startling both Ace and Sabo "A kid's voice!" The voice recognized.

"Oh no! somebody's coming!" Sabo gasped and let his eyes wandered through the green forest.

"Set them free for now!" Ace steadily instructed hurriedly"We gotta move from here or thet're gonna find our treasure!" The two boys nodded toward each other then quickly untie them and disapeared afterwards, leaving to hide behind the bushes.

Loud footsteps was heard..."Everyone knows those kids around here. Ace and Sabo." a strong deep voice said "Are you sure that it was Ace who took the money?"

The spiky-haired man nodded "Yes, We're sorry." he apologzied as he staggered at his side the man was covered in injuries "We shouldn't let our guard down."

A slight look of rage covered The tall man face but he wasn't mad at the spiky-haired man but at the kid who stole their money "How outrageous that kids!He can't just steal our money!" he hissed out then said "If Captain Bluejam finds out about this, he's gonna kill all of us!"

Hearing the name of Bluejam, Ace cursed in a low voice"Damnit! I didn't know what that those thugs were working for Bluejam" The four of kids lifted their head a little to glance at so called thugs.

"You mean that you stole from them?" Sabo panicked, turning to him.

"I shoudn't have taken that money..."

"And you called me stupid, Even I heard about these people." Sakura commented which made Ace glares at her. Sabo rolled his eyes at the two.

Firmly, Sabo cleared his thorat, drawing the pair's attention to him, he then pointed at lagest one amongst of them "That's Porchemy who works under Bluejam. That guy has a real sword. " he told them in a low tone eyes narowing then added "He's crazy. Did you know that? He strips off your scaple alive after you lose a fight with him!"

Sakura and Luffy swallows nervously.

"Let's just let them pass for now" Ace whispered laying low. The pink haired girl lowered her head with Ace and Sabo not noticing Luffy had gone off. And the second she turned to glance at her side the girl froze, eyes going wide.

Ace and Sabo caught her glance and The two looked to her side "Oh? Where is he?" the boy with the top hat questioned quietly.

"I don't know!" she roared. "He was supposed to be here." she added frantically.

"Where could he go!" Ace wondered irritably. The three looked around. However when they looked ahead, all of them looked bewildered. "LUFFY!" Sakura shrieked, jumping up in horror. The two boys quickly covered her mouth to cover any incoming scream. Luckiy the thugs didn't heard anything and was distracted with Luffy.

"Shut up! they'd notice us!" Ace and Sabo whispered scowled at them. Then the three of them watched the scene ahead of them unfold.

"Let me go! What do want you from me!" The straw hat boy yelled trying to wriggle himself free. The boy was captured by Porchemy and grabbed by the scuff of his shirt lifting him high from the ground. "Let me go! You bastard!" Luffy childishly damend, punching the gaint guy arm with small hands in vain.

"Who is this little shit?" Porchemy said, roughy yanking him higher. Luffy felt panic welled up inside him, he cried out flailing his arm up and down wildly"Help me! Sakura! Ace! Help me! Ace!"

"That fool!" Ace grimaced "He's calling my name!" he whispered angryliy ducking down with Sabo and Sakura. all three of them took a long breath, and carefully looked up again.

"Did you just call for "Ace"?"

Luffy paused for a moment before he glared at Porchemy and said "So, what?"

Porchemy eyes narrowed glaring back to him, it was obvious that his patience is wearing thin, "Do you know Ace?" he growled, demanding a answer.

"I'm his friend!" Luffy answered proudly in a huffed, but then a sudden realization occured to him, he then said in a quieter voice "but he just tried to kill me."

An angry vein appeared in Ace's forehead, he gritted his teeth. "That fool! He's such a big mouth." Ace mumbles under his breath, feeling the ugre to walked over and hit him was big, but he did not dare to make a move, unconsciously he clenched his fists.

"I don't know if you know about this but, I heard that Ace stole some money from us and ran today. " Porchemy continued, explaining to the boy their situation, looking at him in the eye.

"You don't know where is it now, do you?"

"Oh no!" Sabo looked alarmed, "They're gonna take all our treasure away!" he said in a low audible voice for Ace to hear, his mind panicking. Sakura overhearing him, sliently creased her brows in growing concern for Luffy, because her cousin can be very idiotic that he cannot have sense of danger for himself.

"I hope that fool doesn't tell them!" Ace hissed, then the three of them watched back in silence.

"So? what do you say?" Porchemy urges for answers, his eyes narrowed even more.

To his and his subordinates surprise, Luffy raises his eyebrows in suspicion manner, and pursed his lips to the side as beads of sweat run down his forehead. "I-I don't know..." the straw hat boy lied unconvincingly.

There was a moment of silence...

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

'A TERRIBLE LIAR!' They thought, eyes wide and jaws slack, but suddenly all of them started to chuckled darkly, each giving a sinister smile "Alright, alright! It can't be helped that you don't know." Porchemy lifted his huge sword over and rested it on his shoulder, he grins widely "Don't worry, I'll help you bring back the memory!"With that, Porchemy and his subordinates took their leave, taking Luffy with them, leaving an overwhelmed Ace, Sabo and Sakura behind,

"What are you doing?! Let me go! Where are you taking me?! Damnit! Stupid! Let me go!" Luffy shouted as he flailed around kicking.

All Ace, Sabo and Sakura can do is watch as Porchemy disappears into the distance.

Eventually, The boys face quickly twisted in grimace, while Sakura catched her breath. She whispered Luffy name worryingly and instantly, she rushes off to find Luffy, catching Ace and Sabo attention, causing the pair to shoot her sideways glances. however the two have something more important to do then to care about her, both simultaneously stared up to where their secret stash is. Standing, they'd decided that they needed to hide it to somewhere safe.

Several more moments passed as Porchemy and his subordinates went to an old damaged shack that is their hideout and tied the boy to a wooden pole "Let me go! I'm not gonna tell you anything!" Luffy yelled, squirming and wriggling as he tried to free himself.

Porchemy strode over to him, dragging a big hammer in his hands and looked upon him, "You little shit!" he said, slamming the big hummer down to Luffy head. However to his subodinates surprise, Luffy head bounced up throwing the hummer to the side, having no affect whatsoever.

Huffing Luffy responed, looking childish,"I told you that my body turned to rubber after I ate GOMU GOMU fruit!"

Staring in shock, Porchemy's subordinates started to shout in panic, but at the single words of 'Shut up!' from their boss mouth, they stopped talking and the room was engulfed in silence, the one who broke it, was the boss himself.

"The Devil Fruit, eh? Looks like you had the real one." Porchemy quirk an eyebrow, and smirked in menacing manner, stepping closer he ordered "Get me a pair of gloves."

"Eh?!" His subordinates almost jump, startled by the sudden command, however they went away to comply with his order.

"Damnit! Where is he?!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was in a place not so far away, and she had long lost sight of Porchemy and his subordinates, not even able to sense any of their chakra wave in the slightless, well she wasn't really good at tracting it from the beganing, but she still continued on searching for Luffy whereabouts in the Gray Terminal , however once time has passed she couldn't help released out a long, eye-closing, half growling, frustrated sigh. Her head turned down slightly and she found herself staring the ground that is full of garbage. And just when she thought that she will never find him.

"You're asking me if I know Ace and Sabo? You guys must be hooligans from the city. "

She perked her ears at the sound of these names, overhearing a conversations with a resident living in this place with a voice she heard before. Curious, Sakura then walked toward sources of the voices in interest and hid behind a large root. She also made sure to keep a fair distance as she peek, hearing what their saying.

'Those guys are!?'

"You don't wanna mess with those two." The resident warned sending a creepy smile to the spiky hair man and bearded man infront of him.

'Those guys are Porchemy men!' Sakura furiously thought, focusing complately on them. She could see from their injuries, that those guys are the ones Ace robbed. They're were also with Porchemy back then.

"They're kids but you shouldn't underestimate them."

"They're like mad dogs that'd kill even a tiger."

"Ace and Sabo? I haven't seen them for while? Anyway, young men, why don't you leave eveything valuable here?" Many voices also added, shadows of people quickly crept from behind Porchemy subordinates, preparing a sharp blade to steal from them.

"C-Come on, man!"

"We'll ask someone else!"

The two stepped back, looking quite scared, not even trying to hide their fear and scrambled away. Sakura had a bad feeling at the knowledge of Porchemy and his mens still searching for Ace and his top hat friend, and suddenly the girl realized, Luffy will never tell them anything, so he could be tortured right now, a chill ran down her spine at the thought.

However, a second thought entered her mind 'Luffy has the Gomu Gomu no Mi ( Rubber Rubber Fruit ) ability, so like last time he couldn't get hurt right?' she reassured herself lamely, hoping that her cousin wasn't in any kind of danger, regretting ever leaving Luffy out of her sight.

Sakura was about to follow Porchemy mens as fast as she could, before she could lose them again. Beside how would she someday become the world greatess Ninja Pirate if she could easily lose someone like that, but she felt a grasped in her arm stopping her from moving forward, she blurted out a "Huh?" in shock, shifted her head to see whoever that person is.

It was Ace friend..

"Don't tell me... "Sabo whispered to himself, also was listening in "Luffy still haven't told them.?!" he asked sharply, the older boy stared straight to Sakura eyes, eyeing her intently, making the pink haired girl blink at his figure, slightly taken aback.

"Let go! It's none of your business." Sakura replied shaking his hand off of her, she needed to go now!

"Why hasn't he told them?!" He yelled and gave Sakura a measured look, at first he came here, knowing that Luffy would reveal the secret stash already. However, after seeing Porchemy's subordinates still seaching for them, having nothing as a clue about them, Sabo is sure that they're torturing Luffy right now!

"Because that's the kind things my idiotic cousin does!" Sakura yelled back, breaking his thoughts "Even at the stake of his life, Luffy will never sell out his friends!" that said, she turns away trailing after Porchemy's men.

"Friends?" Sabo repeated, staring at Sakura's back "That doen't make any sense?! We're not Friends!"

Sneak Preview in Chapter 3:-

 _ **'''I Won't Run! Ace's Desperate Rescue Operation.'''**_

"You little shit! Stop trying to keep a secret like a grown-up!" Porchemy slammed his gloved fist down to little Luffy, who was all beat up with blood dripping from him, wishing for Ace or Sakura to come and save him.

"..."

"Say it!" He roared, tightting his glove around his fingers.

"...I won't say it!" Luffy said weakly, his eyes got even watery, "I won't say it...I won't say it"

Porchemy eyes narrowed, losing his patience, seeing no sense in continuing this. He exhaled and wordlessly walked away from him, he then crouched down and pick up his huge sword, heading back to Luffy.

"Fine, then you die."

When Porchemy swung his huge sword over to Luffy head intending on killing him, he noticed a flash of pink in his vision. A small little girl suddenly appearing in front of his eyes, quickly landing a chakra-infused punch to his face, sending him crushed to the walls.

"Porchemy-san!"

"Boss!"

"S-Sakura!" Seeing his pink haired cousin, Luffy wailed on loudly.

 _ **I hope you like it and thank you for all your supportive comments and reviews. Also**_ _ **Thank you for adding this story to your Favorite Stories list and your Story Alert subscription or your Favorite Authors list!**_

 _ **So now,**_ _ **I'd would like to respond to your reveiws.**_

 _ **Laylagirl111:- Really! Thank you:) I'am very happy hearing it, also I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**_

 _ **Lily96:- Great! can't wait seeing your reaction for this chapter:-!**_

 _ **QueensLullaby:- No this story isn't a back story or it will staring her. It's a different story involves Sakura becoming a Ninja Pirate , while Knowing to protect involves Sakura helping Luffy in saving Ace. Also the pairing in this story is SakuraXZoro, However he will later come in future chapter:-(**_

 _ **nakamura1miu:- Here we go;-) hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **yiyi-sama y yuki-san:- Sorry but the main pairing is Sakura and Zoro:-( However there will be Sakura and Ace moments! So please don't stop reading this story.**_

 _ **FAn:- Yes ZoroXSakura but like I said before there will be AceSaku moments. Also yes Naruto and the others will be appear in this fanfiction. Hope you enjoys this chapter!**_

 _ **cait123:- I'm very very happy to hear it:-) hope you enjoy it!**_


End file.
